Queen of Pain
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA =03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 20. Oktober 2011}} Akasha, die Queen of Pain (Königin der Qualen), ist eine Intelligenz-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkampf-Heldin der Dire. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten kann sie sowohl größeren Flächenschaden verursachen, als auch gezielt einzelne Einheiten schädigen und verlangsamen. Im Spiel kann Queen of Pain die Rolle einer Nukerin, eines Carrys und einer Escaperin übernehmen. Shadow Strike schädigt die ausgewählte Zieleinheit, verursacht bei ihr Schaden über Zeit und verlangsamt diese zeitweise sehr stark. Die Verlangsamung durch Shadow Strike wird schrittweise zurückgesetzt. Blink ermöglicht das Heraus- bzw. Hereinteleportieren aus oder in nahe Gebiete und Scream Of Pain verursacht innerhalb eines geringen Radius einen relativ großen Flächenschaden an Gegnern. Mit Queen of Pains Ultimate Sonic Wave kann sie großen Schaden bei allen gegnerischen Einheiten verursachen, die sich in der Richtung der Anwendung befinden. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Schaden und verringert die Abklingzeit von Sonic Wave. Heap Queen of Pain strikes without warning, destroying gathered foes with deafening screams. Should an enemy survive her onslaught, she slows their escape with a throw of her dagger before finishing them off. Biographie "Der Kleriker-König von Elze hegte ein Verlangen nach Schmerzen – verbotenen Schmerzen. In einer politisch weniger bedeutsamen Rolle würde man ein solches Verlangen als unklug erachten, aber bei einem Monarchen seiner Größe hätte die Befriedigung dieses Verlangens die Integrität des göttlichen Thrones selbst gefährdet. Also wandte er sich an die Dämonologen in seinen Verliesen und versprach demjenigen die Freiheit, der es schaffen würde, einen Sukkubus der Folter zu beschwören, der nur ihm allein diene. Sein Wunsch manifestierte sich in Akasha, einer Kreatur, die ihn mit derart köstlicher Pein zu quälen wusste, dass er sie seine geheime Königin nannte. Schon bald konnte er sich nicht mehr von der anziehenden Wirkung ihrer Quälereien lösen – sein Verlangen nach den Genüssen, die nur sie ihm geben konnte, ließ ihn schließlich all seine Pflichten vergessen. Zwar konnte ihn die Queen of Pain an den Rand des Todes treiben, ein Runenzauber aber hielt sie davon ab, ihn zu töten. Letztlich führte die Vernachlässigung der königlichen Pflichten zu einem Aufstand des Volkes. Man schleifte ihn aus seinem Gemach und stieß ihn vom Beschwörerturm. Im Moment seines Todes erlosch der Bann, unter dem die Queen of Pain gestanden hatte. Sie war nun frei - frei, jeden mit ihren Qualen zu belegen, dem sie Beachtung schenkte." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Behob einige Fehler mit der Wellengeschwindigkeit von Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breath Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave und Shockwave. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Zauberverzögerung von Shadow Strike wurde von 0,452 auf 0,4 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +6 Stärke auf +9 Stärke erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +20 Schaden auf +25 Schaden erhöht. *Level 20-Talent wurde von +200 Leben auf +300 erhöht. *Level 25 Talent changed from -3s Abklingzeit für Shadow Strike zu Keine Abklingzeit für Shadow Strike. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Schaden von Scream of Pain reduziert von 85/165/225/300 auf 75/150/225/300 *Geschwindigkeit von Sonic Wave reduziert von 1100 auf 900 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Schaden von Sonic Wave wurde von 290/390/490 auf 290/380/470 reduziert (Schaden bei Aghanim's Scepter wurde 325/450/575 auf 325/440/555 reduziert). Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Blink: Reichweite erhöht von 700/850/1000/1150 auf 1300 *Blink: Abklingzeit reskaliert von 12/10/8/6 auf 15/12/9/6 *Sonic Wave: Schadenstyp zu Rein geändert (ignoriert Zauberimmunität) *Sonic Wave: Schaden reduziert von 350/475/600 zu 290/390/490 (Scepter: 350/530/725 zu 325/450/575) Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,7 auf 1,6 verbessert. *Entfernte die Zieleinheit-Beschränkung von Sonic Wave. *Finaler Wirkungsbereich von Sonic Wave wurde von 300 auf 450 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Beschwörungsreichweite von Shadow Strike wurde von 435 auf 450/475/500/525 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Abklingzeit von Shadow Strike wurde von 20/16/12/8 auf 16/12/8/4 reduziert. *Die Beschwörungsreichweite von Shadow Strike wurde von 400 auf 435 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Abklingzeit von Sonic Wave Scepter wurde von 100/70/40 auf 40 neuskaliert. Trivia *Linda K. Morris, die Synchronsprecherin der Queen of Pain, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Luna, Naga Siren, Templar Assassin und die Standard-Ansagerin des Spiels. *Die sexuellen Präferenzen des Kleriker-Königs aus der Biographie von der Queen of Pain sowie ihre eigenen Aussagen und ihr Auftreten spielen in einigen Punkten auf die S&M-Szene an. *Unter einem Sukkubus versteht man einen weiblichen Dämon, der u.a. in der christlich-jüdischen Mythologie auftaucht und Männer zu sexuellen Handlungen und zum Sündigen verführt. * Die Community-Aufklebersammlung 2 aus Counter-Strike: Global Offensive besteht u.a. aus zwei Halloween-Aufklebern, welche die Helden Queen of Pain und Doom zeigen. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Queen of Pain.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Queen of Pain. Weblinks *Queen of Pain auf Heropedia *Queen of Pain auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Dota 2